Lorsque le passé redevient le présent
by Carlie-chou
Summary: Bella est en France depuis 2 ans. Elle n'a jamais revu sa famille malgré le remariage de sa mère, Esmée.Pourquoi? Mais lorsque Esmée lui annonce qu'elle attend un bébé, Bella n'hésite plus. Elle prends l'avion. Pour le meilleur & surtout pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma deuxième fan-fiction. J'espère que vous allez l'aimez autant que la première._

_Le problème de LUN. s'est réglé tout seul, vous allez enfin pouvoir comprendre ce que j'ai ecrit ! ^^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Un bébé ?**_

_Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, est une grande danseuse classique très connu en Europe, notamment en France. Elle est partie faire son sport étude en France, pour ne jamais revenir à Forks sa ville natal. Ses parents Charlie et Esmée se sont séparé lorsque Bella avait 1 an. Il y a 2 ans, Esmée c'est remarié avec un certain Carlisle. Bella n'avait pût allé au mariage à cause de la première d'un gala. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à Forks rentre visite à sa mère et sa nouvelle famille._

_POV Bella._

Pleine de sueur, j'entrai en trombe dans les coulisses. Je venais de terminer la première de mon nouveau spectacle dont j'étais l'héroïne. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac. Deux appels manqué et un message vocal, les deux appels étaient ma mère, je décidai, donc, d'écouter le message plus tard. Je nettoyai mon visage de tout le maquillage que j'avais mis pour ce spectacle. Il fallait 3 couches de fond de teint pour que la peau n'apparait pas blanche sur scène, que le contour des yeux soient le plus noir possible pour que les yeux ressortent, que les lèvres soient rouge sang pour qu'elle puisse apparaître sur scène. Je me démaquillais le plus possible, afin de pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans avoir honte. Je mis 15 minutes pour me démaquillais, et je n'avais toujours pas enlevé mon costume de scène. J'entrepris d'abords d'enlever mes pointes, mes orteils étaient presque en sang avec tout les efforts que j'avais fait en 2 heures de temps. J'enlevais ensuite mon tutu, puis mon juste-au-corps et m'habillai enfin, en tenue de soirée. Mettre des talons aiguilles allait être un véritable supplice pour mes pieds, mais j'étais obligé d'aller à la soirée qui se tenait en mon honneur. Alice, ma sœur ainée, mon manager, et mon styliste personnel m'avait préparée une robe bustier blanche. Elle avait vraiment bon goût. La robe était blanche, elle était bouffante d'en-dessous de ma poitrine jusqu'au milieu de mes hanches où elle s'arrêter, une bande serré maintenait ma poitrine en place, et entre le maintenu et le bouffant un large ruban noir qui descendait le long de ma robe. Avec cette robe magnifique, des escarpins noirs avec des talons aiguilles de 10 centimètre, et une pochette noire avec quelques diamants. J'allais être parfaite comme disait si souvent Alice. Lorsque j'eus fini de m'habiller, Alice entra. Elle voulait absolument me coiffer. Pendant qu'elle actionnait le fer à friser, elle me raconta que le metteur en scène était comblé par mon exploit ! Tout le monde avait adoré ! Elle me raconta tout les compliments que les spectateurs avait fait à Alice pour les costumes. Alice était très connu dans le monde entier pour ses créations, pourtant elle était toujours à mes côtés, à faire les costumes des spectacles des quelle le pouvait. Cette dernière me tira de mes pensées lorsque qu'elle sorti un cri strident !

- Alice, pourrait-tu ne pas hurler dans mes oreilles ?

- Mais, Bella ! Tu est parfaite ! Même sans maquillage !

Je me regardais dans le miroir, c'est vrai que Alice faisait toujours des miracles avec moi. Je me trouvai d'une banalité affreuse, mais dès qu'Alice s'occupait de moi, je me trouvai belle. Je sortis mes affaires personnelles pour les mettre dans ma pochette : clés, gloss, portable. Portable !

- Alice, maman m'as appelé tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

- Euh … Non. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je savais que Alice craquerais un jour ou l'autre.

- Bon, allez c'est parti ! Dis-je, souriante !

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude. Compliment, compliment, compliment, contrat, compliment, compliment, compliment, et etc. Je fus l'une des première à m'en aller, avec Alice prétextant que j'étais fatigué à cause du spectacle. J'entrais dans ma voiture, une mini cooper rouge sang, accompagné de Alice. Je lui avais demandé de conduire, j'avais trop peur de tomber de fatigue, elle prit alors le volant. N'ayant rien à rien, je sortis mon portable pour enfin écouter le message vocal de ma mère :

« Allo Bella, c'est maman. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Ça fait des mois que je voulais t'en parler, mais je n'osais pas. Rappelle-moi. Essaye de m'appeler quand je serai réveillé ! Bisous. Tu me manques. »

Il était 01h37 à Paris, est ,donc 16h37 à Los Angeles. Forks avait à peu près cette heure à 1 ou deux heures près. J'aurai pus appeler, mais nous arrivions à notre appartement. Je décidai de rappeler plus tard. J'entrai dans l'appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble très VIP. Plusieurs stars française habitaient là. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur mon lit. Alice arrivait encore pleine d'energie.

Bon, autant le faire tout de suite. Voici ton emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine. Lundi : Interviews pour plusieurs magazines français entre 8h et 10h, de 10h à 12h photo-shoot pour ces derniers. Donc soit belle ! À 14h on reprend avec une invitation à un défilé en pleine air de Coco Chanel jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Mardi : répétition pour la dernière de ton gala gala dès 9h …

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à 3heure du matin. Je me déshabillai pendant qu'elle énuméra chacun de mes rendez-vous, me mis en nuisette et glissai dans mes draps. Jusqu'à ce 3h je m'efforçai de restai éveillé, mais à Jeudi, je crois, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

La semaine se passa sans aucuns soucis, Sauf que j'arrivai jamais à prendre les appels de ma mère. Nous étions dimanche aujourd'hui. J'avais toute la journée devant moi. Heureusement que je ne travaillai jamais le dimanche. Mais ce dimanche là, j'aurai largement préféré travaillai que prendre, enfin, l'appel de ma mère.

- Allo ?

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la semaine ! Je sais bien que tu as un emploi du temps chargé mais quand même, ne pas pouvoir accorder 5 minutes à sa mère !

- Oui, maman, je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Oui.

- Bien, que veux-tu me dire de tellement important.

- Euh... Ben … Écoute, Bella sa fait 8 mois que j'hésite de t'en parler. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je suis enceinte, Bella. J'arrive bientôt à terme, et j'aimerais que tu vienne me voir moi, et le bébé.

- …

- Bella ?

- Oui, maman. Euh … C'est fantastique ! Si tu es heureuse de cet événement, je le suis aussi, maman. Je viendrais ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est vrai ! Tu me rassure. Alice ne t'en a pas parler car je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Bon il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bisous, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, maman.

Il était 15h en France, il était donc minuit là-bas, à peu près. J'allai être grande sœur avec 22 ans de différence, ma mère une quatrième fois maman a 43 ans ! Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi avait-elle douter de ma réaction, j'étais heureuse pour elle. OK. J'avais bloqué au début mais c'était merveilleux.

- Alice, C'est bien après-demain ma dernière pour le spectacle ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Mercredi, on part à Forks !

* * *

_Voili, voilou. J'espère que vous avez aimez !_


	2. Chapter 2

_12 reviews pour le premiers chapitre ! Merci, Merci, Merci ! Je vise les 20 reviews pour le chapitre 2 ! Donc n'hésitez pas ! ;)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé à Forks_**

Nous avions atterries depuis quelques secondes et Alice ne tenait plus en place.

- J'espère qu'Emmet est venu nous chercher avec maman !

- J'espère aussi. Sa fait bientôt 3 ans qu'on se s'est pas vus !

Je savais que Emmet me sauterait littéralement dans les bras. Et j'avais raison. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre ma valise verte flashy que je sentis deux bras me serré puissamment. Surprise, je lâchai ma valise, qui tomba dans un fracas, par terre. Je fus emporté dans les airs en tournant.

- Emmet, je vais vomir, si tu ne me lâche pas !

Ce dernier me lâcha sans prévenir, je ne pus me remettre sur mes jambes.

- Aie !!! Emmet, t'aurais pus prévenir !

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux Bell's !

Je vis qu'Alice était en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. Elle en avait pour un moment comme ça. Elle avait beau se voir tous les deux mois, Esmée détestait ne pas avoir ses enfants près d'elle tous les jours. Je regardai Emmet. Il me souriait bêtement. Je lui enfonçais mon poing dans le ventre avec autant de force que possible.

- Hé, arrête ça. Ça chatouille !

Pendant qu'il me disait cela, je l'encerclais avec mes bras.

- Emmet, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, Bell's.

Nous restâmes collées l'un à l'autre pendant au moins 5 minutes, j'entrepris de me décollés de Emmet pour dire bonjour à ma mère. Alice attendait sagement à coté, les yeux rougis, pour dire bonjour à notre frère. J'entendis ma mère pleurer de bonheur, je me tournais vers le son, et la vis. Qu'elle était belle. Elle était beaucoup moins pâle que lorsque que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Je tendis mes bras; Esmée sauta sur l'occasion. Je réussis à contenir mes larmes, de peu.

- Oh Bella ! Plus jamais ! Tu entends ? Plus jamais ! Rester loin de sa mère aussi longtemps, c'est totalement inhumain ! Tu m'as manqué à un point indescriptible, Bella.

- Bonjour, maman.

Elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Nous nous dirigions vers la Jeep d'Emmet en nous racontant tous ce qui c'était passé pendant ces 2 ans passés. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous roulions, lorsque me vint une idée :

- Maman, tu as réussi à vendre notre ancienne maison ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle est toujours meublée ?

- Oui. Mais vas-tu me dire où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Je peux rester là-bas ? Parce que un mois sur le canapé du salon. Mon dos ne va pas bien réagir …

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais nous t'avions prévu une chambre. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir un mois dans le salon !

- Merci, maman. Alice ?

- Oui ? Me répondit-elle

- Tu dors à la maison avec moi, ou tu veux dormir à la villa ?

- Euh … À la villa. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je compris tout de suite pourquoi. Alice était folle amoureuse de Jasper, son … notre beau-frère. Lorsqu'elle revenait de ses séjours à Forks elle me racontai toujours les sous-entendu qu'elle lui faisait. Et lui, à ce que je comprenais, répondait toujours avec des sous-entendu que Alice, elle ne comprenait pas. Lors de son dernier séjour, Alice avait surpris Emmet et Rosalie en pleine action, mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Elle me l'avait raconté et me fit juré de ne jamais lui en parlé. Car elle avait peur que Emmet et Rosalie ne veillent pas le dévoilé au grand jour.

Note à moi-même : Lui faire avouer.

Esmée me déposa devant mon ancienne maison, et me laissa seule pour que je puisse m'installai. À peine j'eus passé la porte que mon portable vibra : Maman.

- Oui, maman. Qu'as-tu oublié de me dire ?

- J'ai omis de te dire que ce soir je viendrai te chercher, je voudrais que tu dine avec nous, pour faire connaissance avec ta famille.

- OK. À quelle heure ?

- Disons dans une heure ?

- Bien, à toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et poussa à long soupir. Je détestai les réunions de famille. Surtout lorsque que toute l'attention de « ma famille » est sur moi. Je regardai autour de moi, la maison était aussi propre que lorsque nous y habitions. Quand Esmée avait-elle le temps de nettoyer une maison, en plus de la villa ? Je montai dans mon ancienne chambre, rien n'avait bougé. Je déposai ma valise sur mon lit, afin de la défaire. J'ouvris mon armoire et vis tout mes anciens vêtements. J'avais changé de style vestimentaire depuis mes années lycées. J'ôtai mon corset rouge, et me passa un de mes vieux pull à coll V. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je défis ma valise. Ma garde-robe était beaucoup plus colorée comparée à avant. À droite, les vêtements était colorée, tous différents l'un de l'autre. À gauche, ils étaient monotone, tous marron, noir. Ma vie à Forks m'était bien ennuyeuse. Ma mère ne souriait presque plus depuis son divorce avec mon père, Charlie. Nous avions déménagé pour laisser notre appartement à ce dernier. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces mauvais souvenirs. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Je pris des vêtements de rechange, et mon portable pour écouter la musique. Je me déshabillai et fis défilai ma play-list. Russian Roulette de Rihanna ? Non, trop déprimante. La La Land de Demi Lovato* ? Parfaite. Play. J'ajustai la température de l'eau, et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles. Je commençai à me déhancher sur la musique entrainante, tout en chantant les paroles, que je connaissais par cœur.

Je sortit de la douche, toujours en me déhanchant, sur Fascination d'Alphabet. Je mis mes sous-vêtement, et regarda l'heure. 18H45. Houlà ! J'étais plus qu'en retard. Je fonçai dans ma chambre, et pris les premiers vêtements qui me virent sous la main, en regardant quand même s'il était accordé. Je me séchai les cheveux, et me maquilla un peu à la façon qu'Alice m'avait apprise. 18H59. Parfait ! Je descendis, mis mon manteau, et sortit dehors. Esmée se garai. Je couru jusqu'à elle, ouvrit la porte passagers et horreur ! Elle était habillé d'une magnifique robe de soirée, alors que moi, j'étais habillé d'un jean's et d'un pull à col V.

- Aurais-tu oublié de me dire que nous allions au restaurant ? Lui dis-je.

- Hum, je crois bien. Dépêche-toi de te changer.

Je me mis à courir vers mon armoire tout en faisant l'inventaire des vêtement que j'avais ramener à Forks. Pourquoi n'avais pas ramené de robe de soirée, alors que j'en avais des milliers ? J'ouvris mon armoire et chercha quelque chose d'assez potable. Rien. Je regardai dans ma valise, et par bonheur, une robe de satin noir. Tout en la passant je mis mes escarpins blanc, et chercha dans mes tiroirs un sautoir. Je détachais mes cheveux, les ébouriffai un petit peu. Et voilà, j'étais prête. J'essayai de marcher le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ma mère, mais avec ma maladresse légendaire et des talons aiguilles, ce ne fût pas tache facile.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au restaurant. Un serveur nous demanda notre nom, et nous dirigea vers un salon privé. Sur la porte, il y avait écrit : « Réservé : Cullen ». Je grimaçai en voyant ça. Ma mère entra, voyant que je ne la suivais pas, elle re-sorti, me dit que allait bien ce passai, pris ma main et me força à entrai.

- Bella, je te présente ta nouvelle famille, les Cullen.

Le plus âgé se leva et vint à ma rencontre.

- Bonjour, Bella. Je suis Carlisle, ton beau-père.

- Bon … Bonjour

Il prit ma mère par les hanches, je déglutis difficilement.

- Viens. Continua-t-il. Je vais te présenter ma fille, Rosalie.

En entendant son nom, la concernée tourna la tête, surprise. Je regardai là où elle regardait une seconde avant. Emmet. Je souris. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui faire la bise, mais elle m'enlaça amicalement.

- Rosalie, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Elle me relâcha, et je pus faire la bise à Alice, et enlaçai Emmet.

- Passons à table, si vous le voulez bien. Dis Carlisle

Tout s'installa. Esmée insista pour que je me mette à coté d'elle. Je me retrouvai, donc, entre Esmée et Emmet. Je remarquai toute fois, que Rosalie était à coté de mon frère. Lorsque tout le monde fût assis, je remarquai qu'une chaise, celle en face de moi, était vide.

- Hum … Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous un autre enfant ?

- Oui. Edward. Il est en retard.

À peine est-il eut finit sa phrase, qu'un homme entra dans le salon privé.

- Justement le voilà. Bella, voici Edward.

- Désolé d'être en retard, Carlisle. Dit celui-ci.

Il s'installa en face de moi, et releva sa tête. Je pus enfin voir son visage. OH MON DIEU !

* * *

_* http:// ~ .com/ ~ watch?v=nmjO1p9Oxrk enlevez les " ~ "_

_À vos claviers !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors voilà le chapitre 3, et un POV D'Edward. Bonne lecture =)=)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement de courte durée**

POV Edward

Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres étaient totalement parfaites. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brillant, et d'un soyeux qu'aucune fille n'avait. Ses yeux, chocolat, étaient si profonds que je m'y noyais, toutes les 2 minutes. Son nez, droit, n'avait aucun défaut. Sa bouche, si sensuelle, me donnais envie de la gouter. Lorsqu'elle parlait ses lèvres bougeaient d'une façon à m'en donner des frissons.

- Un mois. Dit-elle

Un mois ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

- Seulement ! Mais c'est trop court ! Dit Rosalie

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pus faire mieux …

- Mais c'est largement assez pour en profitez un maximum, annonça Carlisle. Demain, nous t'emmènerons faire un match de base-ball ! Il nous faut un joueur à la place d'Edward dans mon équipe !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi, c'est MOI qui devrais partir !

- Parce que tu as deux pieds gauches Edward ! Tu n'auras qu'à faire l'arbitre !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Bella. Son rire cristallin me donna un frisson qui parcourait ma colonne vertébrale. Mais, si j'avais bien compris Bella ne restait qu'un mois.

La suite de la soirée se passa sans problème. J'appris que Bella était très connu dans le monde de la musique et de la danse, étant très doué dans ce genre de chose. Elle était danseuse, chorégraphe, compositeur et auteur sous le nom de Bell's. Bell's ? Je regardais discrètement ma playlist « Classique » dans mon iPod et vis que plusieurs de mes chansons étaient joué et écrite par Bell's, et donc par Bella, ma demi-sœur. Je la regardais, et vis qu'elle me dévisageait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et deux frissons produits en moins de deux heures par la même fille. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Elle détourna le regard aussi vite que possible et se leva. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que tout le monde faisait de même. Nous partions déjà ? Je n'avais pas vu la soirée passée.

- Bella, tu viens prendre un dernier verre à la maison ? J'en profiterais pour te faire visiter !

- D'accord.

Je n'allais, donc, pas quitter les beaux yeux de Bella tout de suite. Je les suivais et vis Esmée, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, et Bella se dirigeaient vers la C5 de Esmée.

- Vous nous laissez seuls ? Dis-je

- Pauvres choux … cria Rosalie.

- Désolé, mais Bella et Alice m'ont tellement manqué ! Dit Esmée

- Moi aussi ! Dit Emmet en enroulant ses bras autour de ses sœurs.

- Et moi, je dois faire connaissance. C'est la moindre des politesses, tu comprends ? Dit Rosalie.

Bella et les autres rigolèrent en cœur en entrant dans la voiture. Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- Nous serons seul dans nos voitures..

- Et nous avons des chances de les devancer ! Emmet n'acceptera jamais de perdre contre nous à la course. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien dit !

Nous entrâmes dans nos voitures respectives, et nous fîmes vibrer les moteurs. En moins d'une minute, nous dépassâmes, en klaxonnant, la voiture d'Esmée avec Emmet au volant pour notre plus grand bonheur. Sa réaction ne se fît pas attendre : il jura (même si je n'avais pas entendu, je vis que ses lèvres bougeaient avec agressivité) et appuya sur l'accélérateur comme jamais. Nous mirent 10 minutes pour rentrer au lieu d'une demi-heure. Je sortis de ma voiture le premier, et alla à la rencontre de la voiture d'Esmée pour ouvrir la porte aux filles, en bon gentleman. Je pus remarquer que Bella était au milieu, étriquée entre Alice et Esmée. Je ne fus pas surpris quand je vis Rosalie devant avec SON Emmet. Étant le confident personnel de Rosalie, je connaissais leur relation mieux que personne. J'ouvris la porte à Esmée, puis à Alice en laissant sortir Bella par la même occasion. Lorsqu'elle fût sortie, elle laissa échapper un « Whaou » en voyant la villa.

- Maman, c'est toi qui l'as dessiné, non ? Dit Bella

- Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage par Carlisle. Le jour de notre lune de miel, et m'as tendu une feuille blanche et m'a demandé de dessiner la maison de mes rêves.

POV Bella

La villa était parfaite. Elle reflétait parfaitement les gouts d'Esmée. Le salon était dans des tons orientaux, contrairement à la cuisine qui était, elle, très moderne et colorée de noir et de blanc. Mais je ne pus m'attarder dans ses pièces à cause d'Emmet qui insistait pour que j'aille voir les chambres. Celle de Carlisle et Esmée semblait être tout droit sortie d'un rêve : un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce avec un tête de lit avec des multitudes de photos représentant les Cullen, mais plusieurs cadres étaient vide. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi, mais Esmée fût plus rapide :

- Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi plusieurs cadres sont vides. Nous t'attendions Bella. La photo du milieu doit être une photo de notre famille au complet, donc Nous, toi et le bébé lorsqu'il sera arrivé.

- Oooh … On continue ?

Je montais d'un étage et arrivais à la chambre d'Emmet et Japser. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'elle était aux couleurs d'une équipe de base-ball très connu. La chambre d'en face, celle de Rosalie et Alice (lorsqu'elle était là) était très féminine. Je remarquais que plusieurs armoires avaient était rajoutés en plus de l'immense dressing. Je pus enfin visiter celle d'Edward. Je n'avais vu de chambre aussi parfaite. Un mur était caché par d'immenses bibliothèques, toutes débordantes de livres, et CD en tout genre.

POV Edward

Bella entra dans ma chambre, totalement fascinée. Elle s'approchait de mes bibliothèques et « caressait » mes collections de livres.

- Tu lis « Orgueil et Préjugés » ?

- Euh … Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça.

Sa main dévia vers ma chaine hi-fi, elle appuya sur « Play ». « Clair de Lune » de Debussy commença. Je remarquai qu'elle ferma les yeux, et elle commençait à bouger doucement, en rythme avec la musique. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux.

- Bon, je vais mettre mon plat au four tu viens Carlisle ? Je reconnus Esmée

- Oui, oui. Carlisle

- Hum, Rosalie ? Tu viens avec moi au garage ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Emmet

- Oui, j'arrive. Rosalie

- Alice, tu viens ? Jasper

- Non.

- Alice.

- Mais …

- Alice !

- J'arrive.

Sans vraiment comprendre que ma famille voulait me laisser seule avec Bella, je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris la main. Elle me regarda avec des yeux surpris. Je la fis tourner sur elle-même, puis nous commençâmes un slow lent et harmonieux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas la quitter des yeux. Elle me fît un sourire en coin, qui me fit moi-même sourire. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qui disait que la danse était sa raison de vivre.

- Aie !

- Qu'est-ce tu as ?

- Tu m'as marché sur le pied !

- Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé. Je suis si maladroit !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis elle reprit notre slow. Mon regard quitta ses yeux pour aller vers ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proche des miennes, mais trop loin à mon goût. Je commençais à m'approcher doucement d'elles. Je craignais qu'elle ne me rejette, mais elle s'approchait doucement aussi. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce fût l'extase. Au début, ce ne fût qu'un baiser chaste qui ne demandait qu'à aller plus loin, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Je la sentis ce décoller de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement.

- Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On se connait depuis 2 heures seulement, et puis je repars en France dans un mois. Je suis désolée.

Elle se détacha de moi et sortit de ma chambre. J'entendis Bella qui annonçait qu'elle s'en allait, Alice qui demandait si elle pouvait dormir avec elle rien que ce soir, et Bella qui répondit que il n'y avait aucun soucis.

* * *

_On remarque tout de suite que tout le monde veut laissez nos futurs tourteraux ensemble, non ? Surtout avec Esmée qui n'est vraiment pas discrete → Elle va mettre un plat au four alors qu'ils viennent de manger au restaurant ... --' _

_J'espère que ca vous a plu (K)_

_Carlie-chouu_


	4. Chapter 4

_Juste deux mots à vous dire : Bonne Lecture ! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Girls VS Boys**

POV Bella

- Bella ? Dit Alice

- Oui ? Répondis-je

- Comment trouves-tu Carlisle ?

- Beau, raffiné, cultivé, et gentleman. Maman n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Il lui correspond totalement.

- Rosalie ?

- C'est un vrai mannequin ! Et Emmet n'a pas arrêté de la regarder !

- Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué ! Et hum … Jasper ? Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

- Je sais pas trop … Il est assez réservé aux premiers abords; et il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder, lui aussi !

- C'est vrai !? S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Oh, et aussi; comment trouve-tu Edward ?

- Gentil …

Ma réponse fût suivie d'un long soupir rêveur. De moi ou d'Alice, je n'aurais su le dire.

- Il ne serait pas passé quelque chose dans sa chambre lorsque vous étiez seuls ?

- Hein ?? Non … Non ! Pourquoi quelque chose se serai passé ? Et puis, j'ai d'autres choses à penser avec mon prochain spectacle et le bébé de maman qui va arriver bientôt !

- Mouais. L'entendis-je dire.

Ce baiser m'avait fait entendre des feux d'artifices, qui malheureusement s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça en embrassant un homme auparavant. Était-ce ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ? Non, impossible ! Premièrement, je le connaissais depuis seulement quelques heures; deuxièmement, c'était mon demi-frère ! Inconsciemment, je touchais mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Quoi !? Déjà deux heures du matin !? Bella, faut absolument qu'on aille se coucher ! Carlisle nous a invité pour une partie de baseball, demain ! Et, il vient nous chercher à 10 h! Ça nous fait du 7 heures, debout !

- Hum. Répondis-je dans la Lune, ou plutôt sur la planète Edward.

- Et puis, on s'habillera en clown avec de gros nez rouge. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, faisons ça si tu en a envi.

- Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !!

- Hein, quoi ?

- Bella, tu pensais à quoi ?

- À Ed... Hedwige dans Harry Potter. Il est vraiment trop chou, non ?

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Allez, au lit !

À peine j'eus posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que le visage d'Edward vint dans ma tête. Il s'approchait toujours plus,jusqu'au moment fatidique du baiser qui, à cause d'un lancers d'oreiller de la part d'Alice, ne pût arriver.

- Plus jamais ! Oh non, plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ?

- Hein … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Tu parles comme une pipelette lorsque tu dors ! À 4 heures du mat, j'ai fini par aller sur le canapé du salon, qui ne peut déjà pas accueillir plus de deux personnes assises !

- Désolé.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire : « Plus près... S'il te plait ... ». Puis-je savoir sur qui tu fantasmais ?

- JE NE FANTASMAIS PAS, ALICE !

- OK ! Calme ta joie ! Ne viens pas me demander où j'en suis avec Jasper !

J'attendis cinq minutes, et lui posa la fameuse question.

- Alice, tu sors avec Jasper ?

- Oh Mon Dieu, Bella ! Je t'ai dis qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ? Ce soir à 20h au restaurant de Seattle ! Il vient me chercher à 19h30. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides pour ma tenue, qui doit être ni trop sexy, ni trop réservé … Je dois lui faire comprendre que je veux une relation sérieuse avec lui ! Tu m'aideras, dis ?

- Bien sûr !

Nous choisîmes une robe paillette rouge, avec des escarpins blancs tout comme le sac. Alice allai être parfaite. Nous nous habillâmes de façon sportive mais chic. Nous venions de mettre la dernière retouche à notre maquillage, lorsque Carlisle klaxonna.

- Prête les filles ?

- Oui !

- Nous roulâmes pendant juste 10 minutes.

- Whaou ! Carlisle, cette clairière est parfaite pour le base-ball ! Elle est grande, et rectangle. Elle est magnifique ! M'exclamais-je

Soudain, je sentis une main se glissait sur ma hanche gauche. Je me tournais légèrement pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Edward.

- Tu sais, mon père a trouvé cette clairière alors qu'il errait dans les bois.

Je me retirai vite de son emprise.

- Il errait ?

- Oui, ma mère venait juste de lui annonçait qu'elle voulait divorcer.

- Oh. C'est un peu un mal pour un bien. Terminais-je doucement

- C'est un bien pour un bien ! S'exclama Carlisle. Sans ce divorce, je n'aurais connu mon Esmée et ses enfants merveilleux.

Il me fît un clin d'œil. Soudain, je remarquais que tout le monde se souriaient. Alice et Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée, et Edward me regardait avec ses yeux d'un vert rare.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure inconsciemment, les yeux d'Edward se noircirent. De désir ? Il me désirait autant que je le désirais ? C'était bien possible vu comment nous nous étions embrassés.

- Bon, on commence ? Dis soudain Carlisle

- C'est partiiiiii ! Hurla Alice.

Le match, filles contre garçons, dura deux heures, sans compter les protestations d' Emmet contre Edward. Alice, Rosalie et moi avions fini par battre les garçons, Carlisle, Jasper et Edward avec plusieurs points d'avance. Edward et Esmée avaient le rôle d'arbitre malheureusement pour eux : Emmet avait désapprouvé l'accord d'un point en notre faveur pendant une demi-heure avant que Esmée le menace de disqualifié son équipe …

- Une revanche ? Me proposa Emmet

- OK !

Un, puis deux, puis trois points d'avance pour nous, Emmet était rouge de rage. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'Esmée se tortilla de plus en plus souvent, Alice le remarqua sans doute plus vite que moi, elle s'approchait de notre mère. J'entendis leur conversation au loin.

- Sa va maman ?

- T'inquiète pas, je commence juste à avoir quelques contractions …

- Hein !?

- Mais sa va aller. Finissez votre partie ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour m...

- STOOOOOOOOP ! Hurla Alice

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? S'énerva Emmet

- Esmée vient de perdre les eaux, Emmet ! Lui répondit-Alice

.

* * *

_Je mettrais le lien pour voir la fameuse robe d'Alice demain ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D_

Carlie chou


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut, Hello, Hallo, Holà, Konnichiwa ... Comme vous voulez._

_Les reviews du dernier chapitre m'ont fait très plaisir. Je tiens à préciser que celles qui me faisait de longues reviews avait le droit à un SCOOP ! Et ouai ! Bravo à butterflied75 et dodo2121 ( qui pour la troisième fois, je crois, m'a fait la plus longue des review ! ). Maintenant à chaque fois que vous allez me faire un longue review ( assez longue à mon gout ) je vous donnerai un SCOOP ! Comme remerciment de m'avoir lu et de vous donner la peine de commenter. _

_Sur ceux, Bonne Lecture ! =))_

* * *

**CHAPiTRE 5 : Un bonheur multiplié par deux ! **

POV Edward

- Que tout le monde fasse ce qui est prévu ! Hurla instinctivement Carlisle

Ce qui était prévu était qu'Emmet et Jasper aident Carlisle à mettre Esmée dans la voiture et l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Alice et Rosalie étaient chargées d'appeler les urgences et de les prévenir de l'arrivé en avance d'Esmée. Moi, j'étais chargé d'aller chercher Sa valise qui est prête depuis 1 mois à cause d'Alice et Rosalie, à la villa. Je courus vers ma Volvo, et vis à travers le pare-brise que Bella était perdue devant les événements.

- Bella, viens avec moi.

- Euh … Mais, je ..

- Vite !

Elle se mit à courir vers moi.

POV Emmet

- Putain, Ed' vous foutiez quoi !? Sa fait une heure et demie qu'on vous attend ! Vous avez foutus quoi, bordel !?

- Comment va Esmée ?

- Toujours en salle de travail avec Carlisle.

- Pourquoi c'est si long ?

- Je ne sais pas Ed'.

POV Bella

- Mais Alice, arrête de pleurer ! Maman va bien, j'en suis sûre; et ton rendez-vous n'est que reporté !

- Mais, je m'en fiche totalement de ce rendez-vous, Bella ! Ooh, Bella … Maman avait si mal qu'elle en criait ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose, comme une péridurale mais ils ont prétendu que comme son col était déjà ouvert ce serai trop dangereux pour les bébés de laisser le produit agir et …

- Attends Alice. Les bébés !?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Tu crois qu'Esmée nous a fait une sorte de surprise ?

- Peut-être bien. Mais comment l'aurait-elle cachée ? Elle n'avait pas un si gros ventre, et les échographies qu'elle nous envoyait, il n'y avait qu'un seul bébé. Non ?

Alice haussa les épaules. Je m'asseyais, choquée. Maintenant ce n'était plus un bébé, mais deux ! Une heure après l'arrivée tardive d'Edward et Bella, Carlisle se montra, encore vêtu de la tenue stérile obligatoire. Ses yeux exprimaient la joie, une joie pure et simple.

- Alors ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Alice

- C'est … C'est … Une fille …

- Ouaiiiiiiii ! Je le savais ! S'écria Rosalie

- Et un garçon. Continua Carlisle

- Hein !? Alors c'était vrai cette histoire de jumeaux ? Demanda Jasper

- De faux jumeaux, Jasper. Et oui c'était vrai.

- Et comment va maman ?

- Bien, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle avait à peine vu les deux bouts-choux qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Rigola-t-il

- Elle est dans qu'elle chambre ?

- La 483. Mais laisse la, se reposer. Essaya de dire Carlisle mais j'étais déjà en train de courir pour voir ma mère.

J'avais demandé à plusieurs infirmières où se trouvait la chambre 483 avant de la trouver. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ma mère mais c'était sans compter qu'elle était déjà, elle m'attendait, je le savais.

- Bella ?

- Je suis là, maman

- Comment vont...

- Ils vont bien, ils vont bien. Ils sont avec le reste de la famille.

- Il_s_

- Oui, il_s._

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, et il exprimait le bonheur. Un bonheur multiplié par deux.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Vous le saviez, hein ? Carlisle et toi. Vous vouliez nous faire une surprise ?

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu réussi à le cacher ? Ton ventre n'était pas si gros.

- J'ai eu cette chance, les bébés étaient assez collés.

- Et les échographies ?

- J'ai demandé au gynécologue de m'imprimer seulement les échographies où l'on ne voyait qu'un seul bébé. Mais, j'ai caché celle où on les voyait tout les deux.

Elle bailla. Je lui conseillais de dormir. Elle me prit la main, et me posa cette question :

- Es-tu heureuse d'avoir un nouveau frère et une nouvelle sœur ?

- Oui, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu puisses me faire.

Elle fit une tête étonnée.

- Nous sommes le 16 Septembre, maman.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu me la fêté, mon anniversaire.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne croyais pas que les trois jours allait se passait si vite ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, avec nous. Surtout pour la naissance de Jim Enzo Alexandre et Carlie Louane Célia Cullen.

Je souris, elle aussi. Mais le sourire qui fendait son visage se transforma en un long et bruyant bâillement.

- Tu devrais vraiment dormir, maman.

- Oui, tu as raison. Fais moi plaisir, ne t'inquiète plus de moi et vas les rejoindre.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me levant.

Je commençais à marcher vers la cafeteria pour les rejoindre, malheureusement ils n'y étaient pas. Je me rabattis pour la nursery, lieu logique après tout. J'y arrivais lorsque quelqu'un, que je reconnu tout de suite, m'attrapa le bras, me colla contre le mur et s'empara de ma bouche. Il demanda l'autorisation à l'intérieur en caressant la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Je cédais, comment pouvais-je lui résisté ? Le combat sauvage que se donnaient nos langues dura quelques secondes. Malheureusement, nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle. Il entreprit de s'attaquer à mon cou.

- Bella …

- Hum ? Gémis-je

- J'en ai encore envi. J'ai encore envi de toi. Je ne pourrai plus jamais être séparé de toi.

**_FLASH BACK_**

- Edward, t'es où ? J'ai trouvé la valise !

- Dans ma chambre, j'ai deux, trois trucs à faire avant d'y aller. Viens, si tu veux.

Je montai les marches deux à deux, et arriva, enfin, à l'étage de la chambre d'Edward. Je l'appelai en poussant la porte. À peine, eu-je passé pas la frontière couloirs-chambre qu'il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Il sella nos lèvres. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu le repousser, mais j'avais trop envie de lui. Il nous dirigeait vers son lit, où il m'installa tendrement. Je dû interrompre notre baiser pour lui faire enlever son T-shirt. Il en profita pour enlever le mien. Je remerciai le bon dieu pour avoir fait cette journée, une de ses rares journées ensoleillées de Forks ! Conséquence, nous n'étions que très peu habillé. Avec mes doigts, je suivais les lignes parfaite de son torse musclé. Il passa une main dans mon dos, dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Ensuite, il entreprit de descendre mon jogging, boxer compris, en bas de mes jambes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je fus nue devant lui, lui qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en me regardant. Je le rapprochais de moi, et repris notre baiser là où nous l'avions laissé. Mes mains quittèrent son cou pour, à mon tour, enlever ce maudit jogging. Nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre, simplement, embrassant chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Mais il m'en fallait plus je du lui demander.

- Edward, je te veux. Maintenant et tout de suite.

Nous fîmes, donc, l'amour.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

- Edward …

- Hum ?

- On … Je … Nous … On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je repars dans un mois, Edward. Et, puis … Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai plus confiance.

Je lui fis juste un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de m'enfuir.

- Bella … BELLA ! ATTENDS ! Hurla-t-il

- Monsieur ! Ne criez pas comme ça ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital, bon sang de bonsoir. Vous allez déranger les patients. Lui reprocha une infirmière

- Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il avant de se mettre à courir

- MONSIEUR ! Il est interdit de courir ! Si vous continuez comme ça, nous allons devoir vous mettre dehors !

- Oui, mais..

Au bord des larmes, je courais vers la station de taxi et montais dans la voiture la plus proche.

- Qu'elle destination, jolie mademoiselle ?

- Forks, s'il vous plait.

* * *

_ Et voilà ! Alors, vite à vos claviers pour une longue reviews et à vous le SCOOP ! ;)_

_Carlie-chou _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre. Mais j'ai de l'avance contrairement à avant :D_

_Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre car c'est le début de la finpour Bella, je vous le dis moi ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Quand la peur ressurgit.  
**

_POV Edward_

Je la désirais. Oui, c'est le mot : désirer. Je la désirais quand elle ramenait ses cheveux bruns en arrière lorsqu'elle était gênée, quand elle levait les sourcils lorsqu'elle était étonnée, quand elle torturait sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je la désirais tout le temps. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, et elle me manquait. Son visage, son sourire, sa voix me manquait. Une semaine où elle s'arrangeait pour allez voir Jim et Carlie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Il fallait que j'aille la voir, lui parler de ses dernières paroles adressées, ses mots qu'elle avait utilisés pour me … quitter ?

«Je repars dans un mois, Edward. Et, puis … Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai plus confiance. »

Plus confiance ? Envers les hommes ? Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il fallait que je lui parle. Et, toute de suite. Mais, où est-elle ? À la villa, ou à l'ancienne maison ? J'optais pour la deuxième option.

J'arrêtais le moteur, et inspirais longuement deux fois comme si ca allait réduire le stress accumulé en moi. J'ouvrais la portière, et marchais vers la porte d'entrée. Les secondes qui passaient paraissait être des heures. J'entendais de la musique à travers les murs. Je tapai une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. J'entrouvrais la porte d'entrée qui etait heureusement ouverte, passa juste ma tête.

- Bella ?

Un son d'aspirateur se mêlait à la chanson _I love Rock'n'Roll_, version Britney Spears. J'avançais jusqu'au le salon et vis un ange. Bella portait un short de foot dix fois trop grand pour elle qui lui tombait sur les hanches menaçant à chaque instant de tomber à ses pieds et un débardeur rouge, trop grand lui aussi, laissant apparaître les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle passait l'aspirateur dans le salon tout en dansant avec, pour cavalier, le manche de l'appareil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder. J'aurai voulu que la chanson ne se finisse jamais, mais hélas, Britney en avait décidé autrement. Sur le dernier mot, Bella eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner et, donc, de se retourner face à moi.

-Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Oui, d'abords. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? La danse de Bella m'avait totalement déstabilisé. Aucune des raisons qui me motivaient à venir ici ne me revenaient à l'esprit. Les secondes passèrent et Bella paraissait de plus en plus agacé.

- Heu … Bah … Je voulais comment savoir tu allais !

Je finis ma phrase pour le sourire de tombeur que je réserve aux filles les plus craquantes. Je la vis se torturer la lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment, je m'approchais d'elle. Mais, une certaine lueur dans ses yeux me fit renoncer. Elle ne me regardait pas, elle regardait derrière moi et elle avait peur.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je vis quelqu'un courir vers cette dernière et la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Or Bella était complètement effrayé.

- Ja... Jacob. Que … Que fais-tu, ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir voyons ! Heureuse ?

- Heu …

- Bien sur que tu l'es ! Quelle question !

Il se retourna et je vis, enfin, ce fameux Jacob. Il me regarda méchamment et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« Ça » ! Je rêve ou il m'a appelé « Ça » ?

- C'est Emmet. Mon frère.

Emmet ? Il se retourna, me dit qu'il était ravi de me rencontrer, se retourna, et pressa ses immondes lèvres sur celles de Isabella.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Je suis si heureux que tu sois là.

Et il partit, tout simplement. À peine, eut-il passé la personne que Bella s'effondra sur le sol, et qu'elle fondit en larmes. Doucement, je m'approchais d'elle. Je m'agenouillais à coté d'elle, et lorsque je touchai son épaule, elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je suis resté plusieurs heures à réconforter, à bercer ma bien-aimée. Elle finit par s'endormir sur moi.

POV Bella

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, très doucement. J'avais mal dormi à cause de mes cauchemars. Ils ne m'avaient pas repris depuis que j'avais quitté Forks. Je me levais, et quittais la chambre à coucher. La chambre ? Comment ais-je atterri ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'être dans les bras d'Edward. Oh mon Dieu. Ne me dîtes pas que je me suis endormi sur lui.

- Edward ?

Aucune réponse.

- Edward ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Je descendis et me dirigea vers le salon. Sur la table basse, je vis un papier.

« Bella, il est actuellement 11H et tu n'es toujours pas réveillé. Je rentre à la villa. Appelle-moi : j'ai à te parler. E. »

Il avait à me parler ? De quoi ? Surement du fait que je l'ai présenté à Jacob en tant que Emmet. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. La réputation d'Emmet n'est pas fameuse dans mon quartier, et seulement à cause de ça Jacob a littéralement peur de lui. Si mon ex petit-ami qu'est Jacob avait su que ce n'était pas Emmet mais Edward, dont la réputation était d'être beaucoup plus pacifiste que son frère, il l'aurait surement tabassé juste pour être avec moi en tête-à-tête. Comme avant.

Deux jours étaient passés, et je n'étais toujours pas sorti de chez moi. Les volets étaient clos, la porte fermée à double-tours. Je ne voulais pas voir Jacob.

Deux jours étaient passés, et je n'avais toujours pas décroché le téléphone. J'avais plus de 15 messages sur mon répondeur en attente. Je ne voulais pas parler à Edward.

Je suis resté 4 jours barricadé chez moi, avant que Emmet menace d'enfoncer la porte si je ne lui ouvrais pas. Il a finalement défoncé la porte avec l'aide d'Edward. Qui m'a pris par le bras et m'a emmené dans les bois en criant à Emmet : « J'en ai pour 2 minutes ! ». Il me plaquait contre un arbre, les mains de chaque cotés de ma tête et me dit :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais ton frère, mais je suis décidé à le savoir !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, lui répondis-je froidement

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Isabella Swan !

- Bella.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi as-tu dit à Jacob que j'étais Emmett, l'autre jour ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, encore une fois.

- Bella !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander !

Et je m'enfuyais en courant rejoindre le vrai Emmett. Ce dernier m'emmena de force à la villa. Maman et Alice m'ont toutes les deux prises dans leurs bras chacune leurs tours. Elles savaient très bien le pourquoi du comment de ma séquestration. Il y a 3 ans et demi de ça, les raisons étaient les mêmes à peu de choses près. Maman me fis promettre de ne plus rester cloitré à la maison. Je lui promis tout en sachant que tôt ou tard j'allais la trahir. Comme avant.

POV Edward

J'étais ni une, ni deux, partis questionner le fameux Jacob. Et j'étais maintenant, face à lui, le collant contre un arbre, ma main serrant sa gorge.

- Ne nous fâchons pas, Emmet. Que me veux-tu ? Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu me pose …

- Qu'as-tu fait à Bella ?

- Sauf à _cette _question.

Ma main se serra un peu plus contre de son cou.

- J'ai juste agis comme tout homme devait agir. Elle ne m'a pas obéit comme elle aurait due, je l'ai donc punie.

- Tu l'as punie ?

- Oui.

J'allai serrer encore plus fort lorsque je sentis plusieurs mains m'attraper, me plaquant au sol.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Edward Cullen.

- Je le sais bien Sam Uley. Mais ce Jacob a fait du mal à ma sœur.

- Attendez ! Nous interrompit Jacob. Ce n'est pas Emmet ?

- Il a fait du mal à Bella. Repris-je

- Bella n'est pas TA sœur, Cullen.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas ma sœur. Elle est ma demi-sœur.

- Cela veut dire que Carlisle et Esmée sont …

- Mariés, oui.

Sam desserra, inconsciemment, son emprise pendant quelques secondes histoire de réfléchir. J'en profitais pour me lever. Mais pas pour longtemps : Jacob se jeta sur moi, et me plaqua au sol.

- Pourquoi étais-tu avec MA Bella ?

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas TA Bella ! Deuxièmement, si j'ai envi de voir ma demi-sœur c'est mon droit, non ?

Le mot « demi-sœur » me fit mal. J'aurai plutôt préféré l'appeler « petite-amie » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Même le coup de poing de Jacob ne me fît pas aussi mal.

- Si je te revois avec Bella, je te tue compris ?

Sam attrapa Jacob et le releva. J'en fis de même, et me dirigea vers ma voiture.

J'avais franchi la frontière, Carlisle allait me tuer.

* * *

_Voilàààààààà. _

_J'ai bien choisi le momoent pour m'arrêter non ? :)_

_Carlie-chou _


	7. Chapter 7

_Non, vous ne revez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Ca commence à devenir interessant là. Mais je ne vous dis rien._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 59ème fois**

POV Bella

- Comment ça fait maintenant ? Me demanda ma sœur

- Deux heures. Dis-je en regardant ma montre

CRAC !

- C'est le combien ?

- Cinquième.

- Tu me dois 30€ ! me dis Alice fièrement

- Et Tu m'en dois 35€ de la dernière fois. Dis-je simplement

- C'est pas vrai déjà !

- Et quand t'as parié que tu ne louperais pas ton avion pour rentrer en France y'a 6 mois ?

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Edward sortirent de la cuisine. Ma mère se dirigea vers moi.

- Bella, j'ai accidentellement cassé le cendrier en cristal que m'avais offert pour la fête des mères de l'année dernière. Me dit-elle honteuse.

- Accidentellement ?

- Oui.

Comme je savais très bien que son « accidentellement » voulait dire « je l'ai violemment envoyer contre le mur » je lui demanda :

- Le combien ?

- C'était le troisième.

- T'inquiète pas, va. C'est pas grave.

- Merci. Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi maman.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras pour se calmer. Edward avait du faire quelque de très grave, comme par exemple vendre de la drogue ou tuer quelqu'un pour provoquer cette dispute entre les 3 membres de la famille contre lui. J'avais compris les mots « Des centaines d'années » & « frontière » dans la querelle incompréhensible. Ma mère avait jetée des objets cassable sur lui. Il avait fait une très grosse bêtise, pour ne pas dire énorme.

- Maman. Qu'a fait Edward ?

- Il a violé la règle la plus ancienne de la maison.

- Oh.

Étant un garçon, la règle la plus vieille de la maison est « Ne pas mettre de fille enceinte avant 25 ans si tu n'es pas marié avec elle ». La colère montais en moi ou peut-être de la jalousie. Je repoussa gentiment ma mère, et me dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Un pièce avec la fenêtre ouverte et sans Edward dedans. Je refermais calmement la porte et m'en allais sans rien dire. Je pris ma voiture de location et parti inspecter Forks. Au bout de deux heures, j'abandonnais. Je me garai dans l'allée du garage lorsque je vis la Volvo d'Edward garé à la lisière de la forêt. Sans réfléchir, je m'enfonçais dans les bois.  
Je ne savais ni où j'étais ni comment j'avais atterri là mais j'avais l'avais trouver, dans une clairière absolument magnifique. Edward était allongé de tout son long, dans l'herbe la plus verte que j'avais jamais vu, regardant les nuages. Je l'appela pour savoir si il dormait. Il tourna la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Non, ne viens pas. Pas avec cette expression sur le visage. Non, arrête-toi. C'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire. Mais les mots restèrent coincé dans ma gorge. Il me rappelais trop Jacob lorsqu'il voulait me « punir ». Je fondis littéralement en larmes et retourna sur mes pas en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard,avant même que je sorte de la clairière, je sentis une main m'arrêter. Je me stoppa net.

- Pitié. Jacob, pitié. Je t'en supplie. Je ne le referais plus. Ne me fais pas de mal. Je t'en supplie. Jacob …

Pour toute réponse, le fameux Jacob me retourna et me pris dans ses bras.

- Ssssssht, Bella. Jacob ne te fera plus de mal. Je suis là, maintenant.

Je reconnus la douce voix d'Edward. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise pour l'empêcher de partir, pour me convaincre que ses paroles étaient vraies.

- Edward, je ne veux plus. Je n'arrive plus à le supporter. J'ai trop mal …

- Tu ne souffrira plus, Bella. Je te le promets.

Il me fit m'assoir sur lui doucement, très doucement, et il me berça longtemps, très longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, mais la nuit tomba. Edward me relava encore plus lentement qu'il m'avait fait assoir, comme si j'allai me briser. Nous avons marché plusieurs minutes, voir heures. Edward me tenait en me portant presque. Nous arrivâmes enfin à sa voiture. Il me fit m'assoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Lorsque qu'il fut assit à mes côtés il me fit face et me demanda :

- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que ce connard de Jacob t'as fait.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Calme-toi Bella. Je suis là.

Pour me le prouver, il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais, une fois de plus, à sa chemise.

- Raconte-moi tout, Bella. Prends tout ton temps.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et lui raconta tout :

- Il y a 5 ans, je suis sorti avec Jacob. C'était l'homme parfait. J'imaginais faire ma vie avec lui. Mais le jour où on a emménagé ensemble tout à changer. Au début, il me battait parce que j'étais rentrée trop tard de l'école de danse, parce que j'allais voir trop souvent ma famille et que soit disant je resté pas assez avec lui. Puis il a commencé à me séquestrer : je ne pouvait sortir que pour aller à l'école. Il m'amener en cours et venait me chercher. Je n'ai plus vu ma famille pendant 6 mois. Un jour, Emmet a défoncé la porte et m'a sorti de là. Mais je l'aimais, Edward. Chaque fois qu'il me frappait, je lui pardonnais en me disant qu'il changerait. Alors lorsque je l'ai vu tout seul, sous la pluie, a m'attendre devant l'école, a me dire qu'il avait changer depuis que j'étais parti, que je lui manquais atrocement, j'ai craqué et je suis reparti vivre avec lui. Et ça a été pire que tout. Il m'a ... Oh mon Dieu, Edward, je ne plus vivre ça. Ne me laisse pas, Edward. S'il te plait.

- Je suis là, Bella. Je le serai toujours.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le jure.

J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer violemment. Putain de soleil ! J'ouvris, cette fois, les yeux à moitié pour voir le sublime visage d'Edward. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si parfaite. J'avais une de ces envie de les embrasser. Oh, attendez : déjà premièrement : pourquoi je vois le visage d'Edward alors que je suis dans mon lit, deuxièmement pourquoi mon lit ressemble étrangement à l'arrière d'un voiture, et troisièmement pourquoi je ne porte qu'une chemise et que je suis collée contre un Edward à moitié nu aussi. Oh, non. Pas ça. Je me releva brusquement, faisant tomber Edward de la banquette arrière. Il gémit de douleur. Je récupéra en vrac mes vêtements sans vérifier si me manquer quelque chose et sortit de la Volvo. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus en plein milieu de la route que je me rendis compte que je ne portais que la chemise d'Edward. Sans rien en-dessous. J'avais deux choix : ou repartir vers la Volvo, affronter Edward et me rhabiller, ou partir en courant en espérant que personne me voit jusqu'à chez moi. La deuxième option me paraissais la bonne. Je courus alors jusqu'à moi. Merci mon Dieu, je n'avais croisais personne. Je sortis les clés de la porte d'entré de la poche de mon jean's, les rentra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Je rentra et découvrit Jacob dans mon salon.

- Bella ! Tu es enfin là ! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, tu sais. Et … Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il me donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Pour la troisième fois en quelques jours, je fondis en larmes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Qui ? QUI !

Il me frappait, me frappait encore et encore. Comme avant. Après un coup dans mon visage, je m'écoulais par terre. Il s'assoyait à califourchon sur moi en me disant que je lui appartenais, que personne n'avait le droit de me toucher ni même de me regarder. Puis il me viola pour la cinquante-neuvième fois. Lorsqu'il eut fini il me murmura :

- Ça t'apprendra à me tromper.

Et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

_ Aloooooooooooooooors ? Vous aimez. Bella en prend vraiment plein la tête. Mais attendez de voir le chapitre qui arrive. C'est encore mieux :D_

_Les reviews ne font pas de refus comme toujours._

_Carlie-chou _


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vous lais lire ce chapitre, avant de vous dire deux ou trois truc. On se retrouve en bas ! :D Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Flash back**

J'étais seul dans la rue sombre. Quelques lampadaires miteux éclairaient faiblement mes pas. Je marchais à vive allure n'ayant pas confiance envers les habitants de ce quartier. Je n'étais pas chez moi, et je pouvais à tout instant me faire attaquer. Je suais à grosses gouttes. J'avais peur, mais j'avais de quoi me défendre dans mon dos. Il était caché par ma chemise à carreaux trop large, coincée entre la ceinture de mon jeans et mon dos. D'un mouvement, je pouvais le récupérer et attaquer, mais je ne le ferais que si quelqu'un me provoque. Je l'avais pris dans la table de chevet de mon père, après qu'il soit parti travailler. J'étais sorti en douce, sans faire de bruit pour rejoindre Jacob et jouer à la « guerre ». On se rejoignait tous les mercredis et vendredi soirs après l'école. Carlisle avait fait un stage à l'armée en tant que médecin d'urgence, mais il était revenu « parce que ce n'était pas son truc ». Il nous avait raconté, à Jacob et moi, qu'il avait appris à manié les armes. Depuis Jacob et moi avions décidé de nous entrainer autant que l'on pouvait et impressionné les professeurs de maniement d'armes. Notre rêve était d'être militaire, tout comme Jasper le voulait. J'entendis un bruit. Je me mis en position d'attaque.

- Attention jeune fou ! Tu es sur mon territoire. Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu devrais faire demi-tour, vieux !

Ça c'était Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Pris au jeu, je dirigeais lentement ma main vers le « flingue », comme disait Jasper.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Je pointai l'arme vers le buisson d'où était caché mon meilleur ami. Il sortit un pistolet à eau à la main. Je tirais. Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Jacob tomba sur le sol. Le sang coulait déjà sur le macadam de la rue.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'asseyais d'un coup. J'étais en sueur et tremblais de partout. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. J'avais peur. Un volant passa devant mes yeux, je soupirais. Je n'étais que dans ma voiture. Encore ce cauchemar, J'aurais du m'en douter. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que je ne dormais presque plus donc je ne pouvais que tomber de fatigue et refaire ce cauchemar. Je passais ma main sur mon visage, j'étais seul sur la banquette arrière de ma Volvo. Bella n'était plus là, ses vêtements non plus. Je remarquais que son soutien-gorge était accroché à l'appui tête du siège conducteur.. Je laissais un soupir s'échapper, pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait du partir en quatrième vitesse. Tant mieux, sinon, elle m'aurait vu tremblant comme un feuille. Elle m'aurait surement demandé une explication et j'aurais dû lui mentir. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce que j'avais failli faire. Elle m'aurait haï, comme la plupart des gens de cette ville.

Pourtant, je restais là. Je ne voulais pas quitté ma famille comme Bella l'avait fait. Ils étaient ma raison de vivre. Je restais dans cette ville pour qu'ils ne soient pas malheureux, qu'ils ne pleurent pas comme ce jour-là. Je décidai de m'habiller et de rentrer chez moi. Je n'allais pas rester en caleçon sur la banquette arrière de ma Volvo tout la journée quand même. Je prenais le volant.

**Fin du Flash back**

Une semaine. Oui, une semaine que je me tuais au boulot pour ne pas penser que nous n'avions plus aucunes nouvelles d'Isabella. Emmett était de plus en plus irritable. Je m'étais pris une baffe monumentale juste parce que je lui avais demandé le sel. Il s'était excusé d'un ton plat. Esmée avait les yeux rouges à force de pleurer et Alice n'avait plus d'ongles. On ne vivait plus. Bella nous manquait à tous, certes mais l'état d'Emmett était du à beaucoup plus que cela. Son comportement avait changé lorsqu'en appelant chez Bella, Il n'avait eu aucune réponse, juste, une voix de femme préenregistré disant **« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué ».** Là, mon beau-frère avait jeté son cellulaire contre le mur et était sorti en trombe de la maison. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais vu Esmée pleurer pour la première fois. Elle était dans les bras de mon père. Mon père, lui aussi, a laissé couler une larme. Je n'avais posé aucune question et partais à la recherche d'Emmett. Je l'avais retrouvé devant la maison qu'occupait Bella à taper comme un bourrin sur la porte d'entrée qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Les volets étaient fermés. Je me rapprochais de mon frère par alliance et lui posais ma main sur l'épaule en reprenais le temps de me reculer. Il s'était retourné rapidement de la colère dans les yeux. Il m'avait reconnu et avait aussi fondu en larmes dans mes bras. Je n'avais rien dit, ni rien demandé. Je m'étais dit que si j'avais besoin de savoir quelqu'un me le dirais bien assez tôt. En une semaine la situation avait empiré.

Au bout de cette fameuse semaine, j'avais fini par craquer.

- EMMETT ! Merde, enfin. Je ne comprends rien. Explique-moi !

Il baissait les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sans bruit sur ses joues. Une, puis deux. Il relevait la tête et me regardais avec un regard qui vous glace le sang en une seconde. Mon cœur me criait d'aller le réconforter mais ma tête me hurlait de rester comme ça à attendre la réponse que j'attendais depuis une semaine. Emmett prenait une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Jacob …

Ma main allait se heurter à mon front. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Cette histoire que mon amante m'avait racontée entre elle et ce chien de Jacob. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt. Je me maudissais mille fois. Je laissais glisser ma main sur mes yeux. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol de la chambre de mon frère.

- Edward ?

J'aurais dû y penser. J'aurais dû y aller. J'aurais dû la sauver beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt. Je cognais ma main contre le parquet. Merde ! Elle devait souffrir le martyr et moi, j'étais là, à me morfondre sur le sol d'une chambre. Je sautais sur mes pieds.

- Emmett, appelle Jasp' . On va rendre visite à Jake.

Un sourire se formait sur nos deux visages alors que nos yeux étaient remplis de haine et de vengeance.

Il ne nous fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour nous rendre chez Bella. Emmett un poing américain à la main, Jasper un pied de biche et moi une batte de baseball. Jasper s'avançait le premier et déchira la serrure grâce à son instrument. Emmett donna un gros coup de pied dans la porte qui sortit de ses gonds. J'entendis un cri, des escaliers qu'on finit de monter à la hâte et une porte qui se ferme à clé.

- Emmett va voir dans le salon, Jasper dans la cuisine. Je monte les escaliers. Rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête tout les deux en même temps. Je montais donc les marches doucement, essayant de ne pas les faire craquer. J'arrivais à l'étage et vis que toutes les portes étaient fermées. Je soupirais bruyamment sans pour autant rester sur mes gardes. Je mis un violent coup de pied dans la porte de la salle de bain. Personne. J'entendis un cri étouffé par une main. Je me retournais vivement vers le bruit. La chambre. Du genre logique, on ne fait pas mieux. Je me dirigeais vers la pièce doucement. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et inspirai un grand coup. J'essayais de la tourner mais elle restait bloquée. Deuxième bruit étouffé. Une sorte de Edward bloqué par une main plaqué sur une bouche. Je donnais un grand coup sur la porte avec ma batte. Un cri ce fit entendre, toujours étouffé. J'entendis qu'Emmett et Jasper arrivaient en trombe suite au bruit du coup donné sur la porte.

- Il est là. Avec Elle. Il faut la sortir de là, murmurai-je.

Jasper positionnait son pied de biche et poussait un grand coup dessus. La porte s'entre-ouvrait. Je poussais doucement avec son pied.

Bella était collé à Jacob, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, sa bouche recouverte de l'énorme main de ce dernier. Et surtout un revolver sur la tempe.

* * *

_Je sais il est très court, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus. Il n'est pas corrigé donc désolé pour les grosses fautes. _

_Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre pour la Saint-Valentin. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en reviews._

_Carlie-chou _


End file.
